RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54 ---- Russetsnow had left camp with Leafttail who was almost near her due date. The queen lashed her thick tail before drawing her paw over some ice. The queen felt her other paw slip and gave out a startled screech. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:49, November 13, 2016 (UTC) The deputy stopped in her tracks, eyes narrowed sharply. Where was he...? Thunderblaze approached from behind, walking to the side of the irritated deputy. His breath was hot on her ears. "You never...told me that you were having my kits?" His voice was surprisingly emotional, affectionate at the same time. Orchidbloom immediately moved away. "You were no father to them, Thunderblaze, and you knew that."Silverstar 00:53, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Will I have to stay in here?" Whiskerclaw asked. He wanted to see his kits... what if he didn't make it? What would happen to them? He suddenly felt dispare flood over him. Creekstar curled up around Fennelkit, lying down in the spot Orchidbloom had been in, it was still warm from her. His heart fluttered at the thought of her. He knew he loved her... 00:53, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "No, not unless you have a fever." Risingsun responded, applying the herbs. "But you need to rest."---- Fennelkit slowly rolled over, slowly blinking open her eyes. "...You're not Orchidbloom, daddy."Silverstar 00:55, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw let out a breath of relief. "Thank StarClan..." --- Creekstar purred, nuzzling Fennelkit's shoulder. "Orchidbloom's sorting patrols, I'm taking her place for now." 00:59, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit eyed her father through a narrowed gaze. "I'm on to you, daddy..."---- Risingsun finished Whiskerclaw before giving him a small nudge. "Alright, be on your way."---- Thunderblaze raised his chin. "You don't know that, Orchidbloom. I'd love them just as much as I love you." He growled in response before stepping closer once more, eyes going soft. "It means we can finally have kits, just like you wanted!" He whined as he said this, voice filled with agony. "A family we could love..."Silverstar 01:03, November 13, 2016 (UTC) After a hard fall, landing on her side. Leaftail felt an immense pain in her abdomen and couldn't stay conscious any longer. Russetsnow was freaking out after having seen Orchidbloom loose hers. Was he ready to watch another one of his friend's loose theirs? The ginger tabby danced around panicked before decided to lift her onto his shoulders very gingerly. He knew felt her sides convulsing rapidly and knew she didn't have long. With a grunt he did his best to run gracefully back to camp. "R-Rsisingsun!" The ginger wheezed out after getting back to camp and collapsing with her on top of him. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:08, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Dear...I never do get to rest..." Risingsun whined to himself before turning to Russetsnow. "What's going on?"---- "No, Thunderblaze." Orchidbloom glared darkly into Thunderblaze's eyes, a fire burning within. "We're done, I'm done with you. I'm not your toy, nor will I ever be your mate...nor will I ever carry your kits again." She stated firmly with her ears pinned, turning her back on the tom...which of course, was a foolish idea. "We will have kits! It worked last time, and it'll work this time!" Thunderblaze snarled, launching himself at Orchidbloom. She was tired, very tired...but she had the power of a mother bear now, and viciously attacked the ginger tom and beat him to a pulp. She then strutted back to camp, tail and head held high like she was the greatest bad a** in the world.Silverstar 01:12, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw limped out of the den, grumbling about how annoying the wounds felt. ---- Creekstar stared blankly at his daughter. "On to me about what exactly?" 01:13, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow squirmed slightly under the heavy queen. "She slipped and fell unconscious but I think she fell into labor as well." The tabby said worriedly, panic seeping into his voice which grew higher with each word. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:15, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun blinked in confusion befor eshifting nervously. "...things may not go well, then. Unconscious births are very rare, and very dangerous."---- Fennelkit squirmed and giggled quietly, her sudden energy and amusement too much for her little body to sit still for. "I see it in your eyes, daddy, I see it!"Silverstar 01:18, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar couldn't help letting out a little laugh. "What?" he asked, feeling very puzzled. Was he blind? 01:20, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow's blue eyes widened. "Could you try? There has to be a chance she'd survive?" He said. The ginger tabby lashed his tail eyes gazing down at his friend. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:22, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "I can't pull the kits out of her, but if her body can push the kits out, everything should go...fine." Risingsun responded unsteadily.---- Fennelkit continued to squirm. "You like her, you like Ms. Orchidbloom! Daddy, why are you so funny?"---- Orchidbloom went on with what she promised, sending Cloudfrost out on a patrol with a handful of warriors, while she had Caninefang lead a hunting patrol.Silverstar 01:24, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar looked at his paws, a small smile on his face, and he felt hot with embarrassment. His daughter was... very... aware... "You're right. You have a good eye," he admitted, praising her at the same time. 01:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit grinned proudly.---- Orchidbloom finished sending out the patrols before entering the Nursery to check on Fennelkit. "Awake already?"Silverstar 01:34, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar glanced over at Orchidbloom. Should he tell her...? If so... when? --- Pumpkinkit had surprisingly opened her eyes very soon and was trying to walk. 01:36, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom glanced down at Creekstar, blinking in confusion. Was something wrong...? She felt hot, sticky blood trickle down her nose, and sneezed.---- Fennelkit wrinkled her nose.Silverstar 01:37, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar rose to his paws when he noticed blood on Orchidbloom. "What happened?" he asked, paws itching. 01:38, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Whoops, she forgot to visit Risingsun...she'd been running around camp all bloody, and had probably been greatly confusing everyone. Orchidbloom wrinkled her nose, like Fennelkit. "Thunderblaze happened, of course."Silverstar 01:42, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar stiffened, the fur along his spine prickling. "Where is he? What happened?" he asked, tail flicking madly. 01:44, November 13, 2016 (UTC) The deputy rolled her eyes. "Somewhere out of camp...he tried to...erm, yeah." Fennelkit looked up at the adults in confusion. "What happened?"Silverstar 01:45, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar was silent and tense. "You beat him up?" he asked after a moment. She did look quite proud. 01:48, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Beat him? No." Orchidbloom grinned and raised her chin.---- Fennelkit squirmed. "I'm so confused!"Silverstar 01:49, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. "Wonderful! Do you think he'll come crawling back?" 01:52, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay